


Brave New World

by 7chapters



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7chapters/pseuds/7chapters
Summary: After Qetsiyah performs a spell to bring Bonnie back to life, Bonnie finds herself in an Alternate Universe.





	

Bonnie awakes to a pounding headache, she groans as she raises her hands to her temples and sighs as her headache fades away, opening her eyes when it’s gone. Tensing when she feels she’s surrounded, without a second thought she lifts her hand sending them all flying back as she jumps to her feet. Only to apologize through a laugh when she sees she attacked her friends, she immediately runs over to Stefan helping him to his feet, frowning when he looks at her in confusion yet relaxes under her touch when she cups his face greeting him with a smile. She feels her heart drop when she looks into his eyes being greeted with a haunted look instead of the usual warmth.

 

“You’re not my Stefan.” she whispers letting her hands drop to her sides, blinking when she sees a flash of hurt in his eyes. She slowly turns around taking in the looks on everyone’s faces, noticing the strange looks she’s getting, also taking in subtle differences from clothing to more cosmetic when she sees Caroline “What the hell is going on?” She frowns mainly directing her question to Damon.

 

“We just resurrected you.” He answers, looking over to Jeremy who looks just as confused.

 

“Resurrected?” she frowns but then smiles figuring that he’s joking “No seriously, what’s going on?” She turns to Katherine thrown off by the doe eyes that stare back at her.

 

“We just told you.” He growls suddenly feeling annoyed as he takes several steps towards her.

 

Bonnie rolls her eyes and flicks her wrist watching as his flies into a wall “Do you really want to do this again Salvatore?” She asks matching his tone. Being reminded of the first and last time she and Damon  _ actually _ fought. 

 

“Bon” Elena stops when Bonnie scowls at her.

 

Bonnie narrows her eyes when she hears Katherine call her ‘Bon’, a nickname that she hates with a passion, yet only allows two people to call her that and she definitely was not one of them. But the longer she stares at her she notices the one thing that makes her stand apart from her sister, instead of the mischievous glint, she sees the timid look in her eyes “Elena?” she questions, feeling her eyes water before closing her eyes forcing herself to push her shock aside “What the hell is going on?” She repeats mainly to herself turning her back to everyone walking over to the mirror frowning at her reflection, raising her hands to her hair, instead of the shoulder length blonde hair she sees long black curls. Looking down at her body seeing she’s in a green cardigan over a white tank top, black jeans and green flats, instead of the red tube top, black leather overalls and black ankle boots she was in last night. She wanted to scream but she couldn’t bring herself to even find her voice. So she stands in front of the mirror staring at herself in shock, wondering what happened to her.

 

Everyone exchanges glances after seeing Bonnie walk over to a mirror, scowling at her reflection, raising her hand to her hair before taking a tendril and examining it before dropping it as if it burned her before looking down at her clothes, her mouth open as she blinks before turning back towards them going straight to Damon grabbing him by his throat lifting him off of the ground.

 

“You have ten seconds to tell me what the hell is going on.” She grits. She would never admit it out loud but whenever she can’t figure something out she knows that he will. Well that and he’s the reason behind most of her distress.

 

“Ten...nine...eight” She starts to count when he doesn’t say anything.

 

“I told you.” He wheezes grasping at her hands, wondering when she got so strong.

 

Bonnie drops him when she sees the panic in his eyes realizing he’s telling the truth. She squats down next to him when he stays on the ground “You resurrected me?” she raises her eyebrows “What, are you a witch or something?”

 

“No, I’m a vampire.” He answers staring up at her, fear radiating off of his body.

 

“So you’re a baby vamp?” she chuckles before a look of pity settles on her face before she picks up on his age “Did you not feed today or something? You’re usually more of a challenge.” She says standing up.

 

“No, I’m just not sure what the hell you are.” He answers sitting up.

 

“I’m a witch.” she replies as if it were obvious “Am I weak here or something?”

 

“No, but you’ve never picked me up but my neck.”

 

“So I‘m weak.” she scoffs “And conservative as hell.” looking down at her clothes “Am I dating anyone?” Trying to distract herself from what’s happening, hoping that she’s just dreaming.

 

Damon looks at Jeremy waiting for him to answer.

 

Bonnie frowns following his gaze, seeing he’s staring at Jeremy “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.” she shakes her head “I’m dating Baby Gilbert?” she asks in disbelief “No offense,” she raises her hand towards him when she sees him look offended “you’re cute and all but my best friend’s little brother?” She turns to Caroline who nods clearly trying to fight back a smile, not being able to bring herself to look at Elena.

 

“Who did you think you were with?” Damon inquires, by the way she automatically went to Stefan he knows it’s his little brother but he wants to hear her say it aloud.

 

“Stefan.” she answers looking over to the younger Salvatore who raises his eyebrows not bothering to hide that he’s checking her out “Well at least that’s who I’m with in my world.” she turns back to Caroline. Before smiling at Tyler “Hybrid?” she tilts her head “That’s interesting.” She murmurs giving him a once over.

 

“Why are you looking at him like that?” Caroline frowns not liking the look in her eyes.

 

“Oh.” Bonnie smiles “Really?” she raises her eyebrows looking back and forth from Tyler and Caroline before settling on the former “You managed to get the Angel? Good for you.” she grins “We used to date.” Bonnie shrugs turning back to Caroline who blinks in surprise before turning her attention back to Tyler who grins before looking away “This is amazing.” she walks away from Damon to go to a spot where she can look at everyone. “Okay so Barbie is with the wolf so that means Ken is on the market unless you managed to get Elena?” She looks at Matt waiting for him to answer.

 

“No.” Matt shakes his head “I’m single.” Finding himself amused at how easy she changed the spotlight from herself to everyone else and shocked that he’s not offended that she called him Ken.

 

“Hm.” Bonnie smirks “That’s a first, you’re a bit of a slut in my world.” smiling when he flushes “So that means you’re with Damon?” she asks turning to Elena, nodding when she says ‘Yes.’

 

“So you’re with Katherine?” Bonnie turns to Stefan.

 

“No.” He denies immediately.

 

“Speaking of Kat, where is she?”

 

“Six feet under.” Damon smirks.

 

Bonnie rolls her eyes and shakes her head “So this is hell.” she crosses her arms leaning against the doorway “Okay, who brought me back?”

 

“Qetsiyah.”

 

They all flinch when Bonnie’s face hardens “What the hell is wrong with you?” she frowns looking around the room “What’s next? Did we raise Silas? Are we besties with Klaus? Do I actually listen to Damon?” she frowns when she realizes a couple of people are missing “Nevermind don’t answer any of that, judging by the looks on your faces I’ve obviously lost my damn mind in this world. Where is Kol?” Knowing that besides herself and Klaus he’s the most knowledgeable when it comes to witchcraft if not more so.

 

Bonnie sighs when Damon says that he’s dead “Okay, where is Klaus?”

 

“New Orleans.”

 

Bonnie closes her eyes “Who’s the closest to him?” she raises her eyebrows when she sees Caroline and Stefan step forward “Interesting.” she looks to Damon “Who will he be more willing to listen to?”

 

“Barbie, but he and Stefan have history.”

 

Bonnie blinks taken back by the revelation and looks at Stefan who shakes his head once it registers why she’s looking at him.

 

“We were friends in the twenties.” He says, glaring at his brother when he chuckles.

 

Damon laughs, starting to like this Bonnie, wondering if she can stay but decides against it when he remembers how she manhandled him earlier.

 

“Come on Stef.” Bonnie turns on her heel walking towards the door not bothering to wait for him. She’s only been here for ten minutes and she finds them annoying. Well she finds Damon annoying, nothing unusual about that but being in the same room as Elena, makes her uncomfortable. Still reeling that she’s alive instead of Katherine.

 

Without the slightest bit of hesitation Stefan smiles and trails behind Bonnie closing the door after himself ignoring Elena and Caroline’s calls after him. His thoughts being completely on Bonnie, thinking that he might actually have a chance with  _ his _ Bonnie. Despite her constant protests. He knows that she’s nothing remotely close to this but knowing that he actually got her in a different world makes him think that he could eventually wear her down in this one.

 

“I’m perfectly capable of opening my own door.” Bonnie smiles.

 

“I’ll take that as a thank you.” He smirks waiting until she’s seated before closing the door. Rolling his eyes when his brother and his ex make their way towards them, clearly inviting themselves.

 

“If you think I’m leaving you alone with a juiced up Bonnie, you’re out of your mind.” Damon says climbing into the back seat.

 

“So in other words, you’re tagging along to do some completely unnecessary cock blocking along with his bothered ex girlfriend?” Bonnie raises an eyebrow “And as far as me being ‘juiced up’ I’m pretty sure your Bonnie can do anything I can, she’s obviously holding back.”

 

“And how do you know that?” Damon narrows his eyes.

 

“Because I’m in her body, which means I have her powers. I may have a little more control and skill but everything I just did, she can do to. What I don’t understand is why she hasn’t done this before. Or why she puts up with a group of people who are dumb enough” she stops and turns to Stefan “no offense, love.” she smiles before turning back to Damon “would raise a two thousand year old immortal. But she obviously knew what she was doing if you all are still alive. Yet it took her down in the process.” she rolls her eyes, finding herself disappointed in this version of herself.

 

“You don’t sound to impressed.”

 

“Because I’m wondering what she finds so appealing to stay here. The only reason I even stayed in this town is because Stefan is attached to it. Otherwise I would’ve left a long time ago. And Jeremy obviously didn’t have a part in my ‘resurrection’ based on the way he was staring at me the entire time so I’m curious as to why she’s still here.”

 

“You don’t sound to much better.” Damon snorts.

 

“Why? Because I want my boyfriend to be happy? And don’t want to have him choose between me and his ass hat of a brother?” Bonnie counters. She never thought that Damon could be more of an ass but she was clearly wrong.

 

“Does he let you talk to me like this?”

 

“One; no matter how much I love him he doesn’t have that kind of control over me, nor will he ever. And two; this is mild compared to half of the things I say to you. Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to have a nice car ride to the airport without having to hear your voice.” She closes her eyes trying to connect with her world. Frowning when she realizes something’s blocking her.

 

“What’s wrong?” Stefan asks sensing her distress.

 

“I hope none of you are counting on seeing your Bonnie again.”

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Damon frowns.

 

“It means Bonnie, doesn’t want to come back.” she answers “Which means we’re going to have to work even harder to send me back. Because there is no way in hell that I’m staying here.”

 

“And what if we refuse?” Damon smiles.

 

“Then I’ll start sending everyone away to an undisclosed location one by one, starting with Elena.” she returns his smile “No offense but I don’t like it here. And judging by how Bonnie is blocking me out, neither does she. The difference is, I have a life that I am happy with and if it means eliminating you all to get back to it I have no problem doing so.”

 

Bonnie knows that she’s being ruthless, to a point where they may even hate her but she figures it’ll give them a motivation to get their Bonnie back. And if not, maybe this will give their Bonnie a reason to come back on her own.

 

“Afraid Stefan will fall head over heels for Bon Bon?” Damon taunts. He knows he shouldn’t do this but he refuses to show how much he’s afraid of her threat. Unlike his Bonnie he has a feeling this one will actually carry her threats through.

 

“No,” she cringes after the nickname settles in “Stefan isn’t the problem. He’s actually the reason I’m getting anything at all. What did you guys do to her?”

 

Out of all the things to be curious about, that is the one consistent question that has stayed in her mind. Bonnie can see why this world’s version of herself doesn’t like it here, but she can’t figure out why she’s refusing to come back. Bonnie knows better than anyone how stubborn she can be, but it has never been to this extent. Especially when the solution to the problem is to just leave. But when she hears Stefan’s response it makes her realize that one of the reasons she might not want to come back is the reason she’s still around in the first place.

 

“We haven’t exactly treated her the way you should treat a friend.” Stefan sighs.

 

“Speak for yourself.”

 

“Damon.” Elena steps in finally breaking her silence. After being addressed as the ‘Bothered Ex Girlfriend’ she had felt like she had been slapped. This Bonnie obviously didn’t like her and she wanted to know why, but she has a feeling coming right out and asking her wouldn’t go over so well so she’d managed to stay quiet until Damon’s comment. She may love her boyfriend but she’ll be the first to admit that he’s the last person that can reject Stefan’s answer. Not after the way he treats her most of the time.

 

Bonnie tilts her head “If that’s true, why were you the only one to realize that I wasn’t your Bonnie?”

 

“Let’s just say, she’s upset with me at the moment.” Stefan answers, keeping his eyes on the road, completely aware of the looks he’s getting from Damon and Elena.


End file.
